Heroes Reborn: Game Over
"Game Over" is the sixth episode of the superhero fantasy series Heroes Reborn, which is a spin-off/continuation of the 2006-2010 TV series Heroes. The episode was directed by Gideon Raff with a script written by Nevin Densham. It first aired on NBC on Thursday, October 22nd, 2015. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Heroes Reborn was created by Tim Kring. * Combining the episode totals from both Heroes and Heroes Reborn, this is the 84th episode in the franchise. * This episode had a viewership of 3.804 million people. It scored 1.1% in the 18-49 demographic. * Actor Robbie Kay is credited as Robbie A. Kay in this episode. * Actress Judith Shekoni, who plays Joanne Collins, is credited in this episode, but does not make an actual appearance. * Actor Masi Oka is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the first television acting work for Clément Desormeaux. Allusions * Ren Shimosawa and Miko Otomo exchange the "I love you", and "I know" platitudes. This was originally made famous when spoken by Leia Organa and Han Solo in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. * The street address 88 Hill Valley Road is likely a wink as the Back to the Future film series. Hill Valley was the town in which the films took place. 88 was the miles per hour required for a DeLorean to be traveling in order to trip the circuits on Doc Brown's Flux capacitor, thus enabling Marty McFly the ability to travel through time. * Another Back to the Future reference comes in the form of the date October 22nd, 2015, which has now been classified as "Back to the Future Day". This is not only the date in which this episode of Heroes Reborn first airs, but it is also the date in Back to the Future Part II where Marty McFly travels into the future. Bloopers * Quotes * Tommy Clark: No. You're normal. * Emily Duval: Now you're making me sound boring. * Tommy Clark: Oh, I'd take boring any day. We moved around so much, my mom lost all my baby pictures. I mean, seriously, if I could trade my power for a big zit on my forehead, I would do it in a heartbeat. * Emily Duval: Okay, trust me, no matter what you're going through, there is nothing worse than having zits and braces in middle school. .... * Carlos Gutierrez: What kind of lowlife sells out his own people for $10,000? * James Dearing: One who likes money. A lot. .... * Luke Collins: Hi, honey, this is your loving husband. You know, the one you nearly shot in the face. I guess there really are things that can't be fixed through couples therapy. .... * Quentin Frady: I won't let you down, buddy. * Noah Bennet: Don't... call me buddy. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:October, 2015/Episodes